


Обещание

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Здесь под ногами оказался мягкий чёрно-белый ковёр, а у выхода стояли домашние тапочки из «Икеи». Стив ухмыльнулся, оценив размерчик, и перевёл взгляд на кровать. Тони сидел на ней, как на троне. Голый, прикрыв стратегическое место одеялом, он сжимал губами сигарету и пытался улыбнуться, одновременно с этим не выронив её. Пожар был бы совсем некстати.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на СтивТонитобер  
> Тема на 17 день

Запотевшее зеркало напоминало о детстве. Не о его собственном детстве, а скорее о детстве как об общепринятом понятии. Легкая дымка на поверхности так и просилась: на ней бы нарисовать улыбающееся солнце или уходящее в небо дерево, в линиях которого с трудом проглядывалось бы лицо. Может, это желание было навеяно чем-то невинным или необходимостью немного разгрузить мозг. Но скорее всего Стив просто в очередной раз не хотел видеть себя в зеркале: уставшего, побитого, заросшего, как медведь гризли.

Он оставил дымку нетронутой, умылся холодной водой и полностью вытерся. За пару минут вне душевой кабинки ему не удалось полностью просохнуть, а ноги уже подмерзали, и хотелось поскорее упасть на мягкую постель, чтобы на какие-то восемь часов забыть обо всём, что его тревожит. Голыми ногами ступая по холодной плитке, Стив быстро добежал до двери и вышел из ванной в комнату.

Здесь под ногами оказался мягкий чёрно-белый ковёр, а у выхода стояли домашние тапочки из «Икеи». Стив ухмыльнулся, оценив размерчик, и перевёл взгляд на кровать. Тони сидел на ней, как на троне. Голый, прикрыв стратегическое место одеялом, он сжимал губами сигарету и пытался улыбнуться, одновременно с этим не выронив её. Пожар был бы совсем некстати.

Волосы Тони ещё не успели высохнуть, но краснота со щек сошла, не оставив и следа. Как будто десять минут назад они не зажимались вдвоем в узкой душевой кабинке. Беззаботность на его лице была такой притягательной, что Стиву хотелось окунуться в неё, как в море, чтобы хоть на минуту почувствовать ту лёгкость, по которой он так скучал, чтобы скинуть груз со своих плеч, чтобы наконец пожить, как самый обычный человек и насладиться тихим, семейным вечером.

— Я же просил, — прошептал Стив, садясь на край кровати. Тони приподнял брови в усмешке и левой рукой дотянулся до его плеча. — Не кури в постели.

— А я просил тебя извиниться два года назад.

— Мы вроде решили, что оба наломали дров, — устало пробормотал Стив. — И это не повод курить в постели.

— Предлагаешь мне выйти на балкон в таком виде? — игриво пролепетал Тони, откинув одеяло в сторону. — Пресса взорвётся от увиденного.

— Как будто тебя ни разу не фотографировали голым, — иронично подметил Стив, коснувшись оголенной ноги.

— Ну, то было в далёком прошлом.

— Но было же.

Стив надеялся, что его голос звучал ободряюще, потому что в душе он чувствовал себя ужасно. Вся эта беготня, попытки скрыться ото всех, даже от своих напарников по команде, изрядно потрепали его и сил на то, чтобы думать о фотографиях голого Тони Старка на балконе собственного дома в Лос-Анджелесе, просто не было. Пусть лучше остается в постели, подумал он, наклонив голову.

Новая порция сигаретного дыма ударила в нос. Стив сморщился — запах был неприятный, какой-то сладкий с примесью ментола и табака. На войне такое не курили, а если бы кто-то и попытался бы скурнуть вместе с табаком сушеную мяту или какую-то другую траву, Дум-Дум Дуган быстро поднял бы этого индивидуума на смех и выругал бы за порчу табака.

Тони подвинулся ближе, Стив почувствовал, как его рука плавно перешла с плеча на затылок. Старк зарылся в волосы и потянул его на себя, в следующую секунду потребовав поцелуй. Пришлось развернуться, но протестовать не хотелось, ведь ни один из них не знал, когда они встретятся в следующий раз. Тони нарочно не трогал руками его подбородок с тех пор, как Стив перестал бриться, но это правило касалось только пальцев, губами Старк частенько промахивался (хотя, наверное, всё дело было в многолетней привычке). Поэтому он держал Стива за затылок, целовал и, не глядя, стряхивал пепел с сигареты в старую стеклянную пепельницу.

Нацеловавшись, Стив легко толкнул Тони, чтобы тот лёг. Старк послушался, но прихватил с собой пепельницу, потушил сигарету. Из пачки, лежавшей рядом с подушкой, достал новую и быстро её прикурил. Стив лёг на бок, голову устроил у Тони на груди, одну ногу закинув прямо на Старка — так было удобнее, уютнее и приятнее. От любимого тела шло тепло, и Стив был в восторге от того, как бьётся сердце. Может, кого-то этот звук раздражал, но не его.

Стук сердца Тони был признаком мира, звуком свободы, причиной, по которой Стив не сдавался окончательно, балансируя на грани между супергеройством и преступностью. Первое — причина видеться с Тони чаще. Второе — его нынешний образ жизни. Как было бы здорово, если бы он наконец смог объединить две стороны в одну, никем и ничем не жертвуя.

— Чтоб ты знал, твоя борода иногда бесит и жутко колется, а мне приходится пользоваться детским кремом, — Тони гладил Стива по волосам.

В его движениях чувствовалась дрожь. И курил он именно поэтому. Хотел унять то, что внутри, успокоить нервы, чтобы не беспокоиться о супергероях, Соковианском договоре и о прочей чепухе, вроде деловых встреч, поиске и поимке супергероев и о том, как бы заказать уборку в доме, чтобы никто не узнал, что он был здесь.

Первое время они встречались в мотелях. Было это всего пару раз, потому что Тони не желал мириться с таким порядком вещей и довольно быстро накидал Стиву список его домов по всей Америке с кодами от сигнализаций, прибавив себе проблем. Иногда, разгребая последствия, он думал, что пора с этим кончать, но потом слышал голос Стива и забывал обо всех неудобствах.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Стив поднял на него свой взгляд, нахмурился, но при этом попытался улыбнуться и выглядел как маленький пушистый утенок.

— Побрейся, милый, — легко ответил Тони и закурил. — Так ты похож на бомжа, серьёзно.

— Сливаюсь с толпой.

— Поверь, это так не работает.

— Наташа говорит, что моя борода это траур по тебе. Так что если я побреюсь…

— Она либо знает, либо нет. От твоей бороды ничего не зависит.

Стив снова поднял взгляд на Тони, и новый клуб дыма угодил ему прямо в лицо.

— Бросай курить, — предложил Стив, прищурившись. Сигарета в руках Тони медленно тлела, — и на следующую нашу встречу я приду гладковыбритым и постриженным.

Старк усмехнулся. Редко случалось, чтобы кто-то бросал ему вызов. В конечном счете, уже давно ни у кого, кроме Стива, не хватало на это смелости. Ему понравилось, в какой манере Стив это преподнес. Мол, если тебе не нравится, что моя борода раздражает твою нежную кожу, то перестань курить, особенно в постели. Это звучало великолепно, продумано и заманчиво. Потушив недокуренную сигарету, Тони притянул Стива к себе для поцелуя.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

— Только волосы не трогай, — прошептал Старк, улыбнувшись, и поцеловал.

Коротко, только немного облизнул губы Стива, как будто они подростки и настоящие поцелуи под запретом. Роджерс засмеялся, следом навалившись на Тони и поцеловал его по-французски. Старк это обожал.

— Договорились, — наконец сказал Стив, лёг на кровать, устроившись где-то под мышкой Тони, и продолжил разговор. — Питер ещё не начал называть тебя папой?

Тони гладил его по волосам всю ночь.

***

Последние несколько часов в нервном ожидании чуть не свели Стива с ума, поэтому как только он услышал звуки приближающегося джета (хотя, теоретически, это был космический корабль), быстро натянул свитер и поспешил на улицу. В коридоре он столкнулся с Нат, Роуди и Пеппер, но умудрился обойти их всех. Кроме Ракеты, который проворно пробрался у них под ногами, встречая уже знакомое ему судно.

Когда трап опустился, Стив увидел Тони — худого, бледного, еле стоящего на ногах. Но _живого_. И это было важнее всего на свете. Подбежав к нему, он с облегчением вздохнул, встретившись взглядом: несмотря на отчаяние, которое одолело всех в этом мире, Тони был рад его видеть. Дрожащими руками Старк вцепился в его плечи.

— Идти можешь? — спросил Стив. Тони едва заметно кивнул.

Объятия Стива как огромный, мягкий свитер зимним вечером — тёплые, родные, и Старк окунулся в них, не думая. Губы сами потянулись к гладким щекам — Тони поцеловал его осторожно, из последних сил, и уткнулся в плечо.

Он был на грани срыва.

— Прости, что не был с тобой, — прошептал Стив, помогая Тони идти. — Не сдержал обещание.

— Это из-за бороды? — грустно рассмеялся Тони, но тут же пожалел об этом: он был так плох, что даже неловкий смех причинял боль. — Не успел вовремя побриться?

— С чего ты взял?

— Ты пахнешь, как пена для бритья.

Стив грустно улыбнулся, ничего не ответив. Потом он узнал о том, что случилось. Услышал, как сломался голос Старка, почувствовав всю его боль. Смотря на Тони, лежащего под капельницей, который уснул в очках, он думал о том, что не сдержал самое главное, данное ему обещание.

— Этого больше не повторится, — прошептал Стив, в этот раз давая обещание не только Тони, но и самому себе.


End file.
